


Mcytale

by Rainy_day_wizard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, How Do I Tag, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Undertale Alternate Universes, mention of past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_day_wizard/pseuds/Rainy_day_wizard
Summary: Throughout all his life Ranboo has been bullied for his unnaturally colored eyes and hair. He’s heard stories about Mt.SMP since he was a child... if he’s really a monster like they say maybe he should join all the other monsters.This is my furs time writing these characters so sorry if it’s ooc :]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), None of the undertale relationships carry over
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know none of the romantic relationships from undertale will carry over to the mcyts. The mcyts wis also not be exactly the same as the ut characters the are similar to :)))

Long ago, two races ruled over earth:  
HUMANS and MONSTERS.  
One day, war broke out between the two races.   
After a long battle the humans were victorious.  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later…

MT. SMP  
202X

Legends say those who climb the mountain never return.

。。。。。。。

A tall boy with black and white hair ran towards the legendary peak, Mt. smp.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Stay away from me monster!”

“Can’t even fight back.”

“You’re a demon!”

“Go live with the other monsters!”

His dark thoughts spiral as he tries to ignore unpleasant memories.

He had always been seen as some kind of monster, ostrisized and bullied for his hetrochromeia and black and white two toned hair.

He knows it’s not his fault, he knows that he was just born like this. Despite this his darkest thoughts still constantly tear away at his brain.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he ran away to the place from all the stories: Mt. smp. The place where monsters had supposedly been sealed away hundreds of years ago.

He didn’t believe those old stories, how could he? But he couldn’t stay there anymore with their incessant bullying and name calling. So, he did what they all told him to.

“Go throw yourself down the mountain maybe then you’ll find someone who actually likes you”

He let out a humorless dry laugh as he remembered his childish reason for being here.

How dumb are you to just believe that stupid kids story, how on earth could monsters be real?

“I know, I know” he talked quietly to him self like he always did this whenever he got too anxious 

Then why are you here? Just to feel sorry for yourself?

“I…don’t know.”

A soft rain started to drizzle down snapping the boy out of his thoughts. He picked up his pace, looking for somewhere to avoid the rain

He never did like rain

As the tall boy approached the summit he noticed a small cave opening in the base of the mountain

Well, it’s not like I have anywhere else to go  
He thought to him self solemnly as he entered the cave. 

He absentmindedly ran his hand through his damp black and white hair as he walked deeper into the cave.

As he walked he didn’t notice the drop only a few steps in front of him. 

The boy looked up to observe his surroundings but as soon as he did he felt his foot get caught on something. His stomach dropped as he felt himself plummet downwards.

No… after everything I’ve been through it all ends here because of one mis step

He forced his eyes open as he fell. the last thing he saw before everything went dark was golden flowers.


	2. Welcome to the underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo meets someone new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the long wait I was procrastinating as I do. I’ll try to post more often from now on

The first thing he felt was pain.

His head ached he opened his two toned eyes, not used to the light 

What’s going on. where-

His train of thought suddenly came to a halt as he saw the hole he had fallen down eyes widening in realization.

How did I survive that?

The two toned boy quickly noticed the bed of golden flowers that broke his fall surrounded by the darkness of the cave he’d fallen into

Suddenly a scratchy voice with a British accent broke the silence 

“Huh well it looks like the flowers broke your fall, pretty lucky”

The two toned boy’s eyes darted to where he heard the voice. He didn’t see anyone there but as his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed a tall ghostly boy with blonde hair and a red and white t-shirt standing over him

“What… who are you where- wait how are you transparent?”

The ghostly blonde boy let out a loud laugh. “One question at a time big man!”

The half and half boy just glared at the ghost with an unreadable expression.

The ghost just rolled his eyes and spoke with an exaggeratedly annoyed tone  
“Fine if you’re just gonna sit there and be a little bitch I guess I’ll introduce myself.”

The boy spoke with an exaggerated confidence   
“I’m Tommyinnit. I’m very popular and I get all the women”

The two toned boy stared for a few seconds before he spoke

“I’m… Ranboo. Uhm… where am I?

“Jesus ‘Ranboo’ are you stupid? You’re in the underground” Tommy gestured to the cave walls around them.

“Wait. what? The underground… you mean the underground from all the kid’s stories?”   
Ranboo spoke with a disbelieving tone. 

“Yea, it’s called MT. smp or some shit.”

“N-no this has gotta be some kind of joke right? I’m just dreaming right now right?”

“Not a dream Ranboob.”the ghostly boy spoke with a smirk “You ever wondered where the story came from”

“Well of course but-“ the boy cut himself off “Wait a second what did you just call me?”

Tommy let out a thundering laugh before he spoke “What did you say Ranboob? I can’t hear you over all of my women.”

Ranboo glared at the ghost boy incredulously with a exhausted look on his face

“Ok so lemme get this straight” The boy pinched the bridge of his nose “I fell into the underground somehow didn’t die from the fall and now I’m be harassed by some annoying ghost child” 

“HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CHILD YOU BITCH BOY I AM NOT A CHILD YOU ARE A CHILD” the ghost boy continued ranting loudly as Ranboo tuned him out.

Ok. You need to figure out how to get out of her. You can’t climb back up, and there seems like there’s only one path to fo-

“HEY! Are you even listening to me?” Tommy shouted

“Uh-“

“Whatever, I'm already bored of this place” Tommy reached his hand out to Ranboo. “C’mon I’m already bored of this place”

He reaches to grab Tommy’s outstretched hand but as the hands are about to meet Ranboo’s hand phases right through.

The ghostly boy let out a streaking laugh. “Oh my god I can’t believe you actually fell for that, you are so stupid”

Ranboo stares at Tommy with a strange look “Wait but… wha- how? How did you even do that?”

Tommy let out a smirk as he crossed his arms “Wow ‘Ranboo’ you really can’t tell just by looking at me?” The transparent boy floated a few inches off the ground “I’m a ghost obviously.”

Ranboo exasperatedly runs his hands through his hair “y’know what… sure I might as well be haunted by some random ghost.”

“That’s the spirit! Now c’mon, I’m already tired of this place.” Tommy stars floating through the hallway towards a large archway at the end of it

Ranboo helps himself up off the flower bed and follows the ghost through the hallway to the archway. As his eyes adjust to the dark cave he notices something.

Tommy floats forward a few inches “it’s… a bee?”

As the boys walk towards the creature they hear a new voice. 

“Heya! I’m Tubbo, Tubbo the bee!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now I’m planning on this being a pacifist route bc I don’t need more angst in my life. Give me any feedback you have in the comments :]

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this if you guys like it :]


End file.
